Esme's thoughts on Alice and Jasper
by 24vampiregirl
Summary: Set soon after Alice and Jasper join the Cullen's. Esme's thoughts on the couples reletionship, personalities and emotions. Slightly implied lemons and quite fluffy. It is canon and, like always, please R


_This takes place just after Alice and Jasper joined the Cullen's. I had put up something similar to this before, but took it down, realising I could improve it a lot. So here is the new story. I hope you like and and please Read and **Review.**_

* * *

Esme's PoV

It had been just over a week since Alice and Jasper had showed up to our house unexpectedly, wishing to join our coven, or more appropriately, family. I was shocked to see their eyes were golden, like ours. I did, however, notice that the male's eyes had a slight reddish tint around the outsides before turning gold towards the centre, showing me that he was probably new to this 'vegetarian' lifestyle we chose to live by.

Alice fit herself into the family perfectly. She had been having visions about herself and Jasper being in our family for months, and she knew so much about each of us that she was able to befriend us all, even Rosalie. I had been slightly nervous about Alice and Rosalie being 'sisters'. Rosalie is used to having every piece of attention focused on her. I didn't know how she would react to the fact that there is another girl with the typical attractiveness vampires have. Rosalie, although she did try to deny it sometimes, loved having all eyes on her. She was used to having all boys ogling over her and all the girls envying her beauty, and I feared that Alice's arrival may have caused her to believe her attention was being stolen. I had never worried that Rosalie would show any annoyance towards me as men watched me because most people saw me as a married mother, and had enough morality not to go after a married woman.

Rosalie had been a bit defensive at first when Alice and Jasper had wished to join our family, but Alice had been able to sweet talk her around. Alice had complimented Rosalie on her hair and clothing, which was all it took to make Rosalie come around. At first I thought that Alice was just trying to make a good impression with Rosalie, I soon realised that they were becoming closer as Alice planned out a wardrobe setup for her and suggested they go shopping sometime.

Although Rosalie and Alice had managed to form a fast friendship right away, Rosalie had become very defensive towards Jasper. I couldn't blame her immediate reaction though. On a first look at Jasper I had spotted that his face was dominated by crisscrossed patterns. I didn't understand at first, vampire skin was meant to be smooth and flawless but I quickly realised these were all bites from other vampires, the only thing that could leave a mark on vampire skin. I had crouched, ducking behind Carlisle in a defensive position, fearing Jasper. He had only smiled weakly at me, dipping his head slightly, slightly embarrassed and apologetic. Alice had assured us that Jasper had a troubled past and that he meant no harm now, and most of us trusted her, except Rosalie.

Rosalie and Emmett were very protective of each other. Emmett was Rosalie's light, to her; Emmett was the only thing that could make vampire life bearable. Rosalie had refused to accept that Jasper was harmless, not wanting Emmett to be taken away from her. Of course, Emmett had calmed her down and convinced her Jasper was fine, and she relaxed a little.

Jasper could feel Rosalie's defensiveness. He had a gift that could make him feel the emotions of others, and manipulate them. Jasper mainly stayed away from Rosalie, probably not wanting to ruin Alice's chance with our family .I smiled. Jasper would do absolutely anything for Alice.

Once Emmett had realised that Alice and Jasper were no danger, he had been overjoyed. Emmett loved his new 'little sister' and was excited to have a girl in the house that wasn't his wife or his 'mother'. Jasper and Emmett also grew close in a few days. Emmett was glad he had someone he could play fight with that didn't 'cheat', like he thought Edward did with his ability to read minds. At first Jasper had been hesitant when Emmett had asked him if he wanted a wrestling match in the backyard, but after a bit of persuasion from Alice and Emmett he had given it a try. Emmett had demanded a rematch every time Jasper won, which was all the times so far. I could see Jasper was having fun with his new 'brother'.

I was most worried what their arrival would do to my first 'son' though. Edward was very protective of our family, being the first vampire Carlisle changed and he hadn't exactly welcomed her when Rosalie was changed. I was rather pleasantly surprised to see how Edward had warmed up to our new family members. Alice had told him they would be great friends soon and Edward was extremely fascinated by Alice's visions and talked for hours with her about how they worked and their limitations. Edward had also, after a few days, accepted Jasper. At first Edward had got annoyed when the room would get tense and Jasper would send out calming waves, but after a few days he had taken a liking to Jasper, discussing more serious matters like the civil war than he was able to do with Emmett.

My husband, Carlisle, had welcomed them into the family with open arms. He was very happy to find out they wanted to join the family and live off animal blood. He was fascinated about how Alice's visions of us led her to becoming 'vegetarian' and was more than willing to help Jasper with his diet. Jasper still stayed in the background though, not talking much, except to Alice.

Carlisle and I had taken Alice and Jasper hunting yesterday, wanting to spend some time with our new 'children'. Jasper was pleased by the choices of animals here, which was an improvement over the deer he had hunted before. Carlisle and I didn't want to make Alice and Jasper too uncomfortable by watching them, but I couldn't help but notice their style. I hadn't known whether Jasper hunted quickly and neatly like Edward or preferred to taunt his prey like Emmett. I had assumed that since Jasper was rather new to hunting animals, he could get quite messy but I was surprised to see him come out clean. I noticed that while he didn't taunt his animal like Emmett, he did play around a bit, looking relieved as he took the animal down forcefully. At first it was slightly frightening to watch Alice hunt, with her being so small and tiny. I had watched subtly as she had danced around a giant bear, over twice her height. She gracefully leapt on its back and she drank before returning to Jasper.

Today Carlisle would be out all day working at the local hospital. Although Emmett had hunted recently, Rosalie hadn't so Emmett decided to take her hunting. Edward joined them, though I didn't know why. He is always complaining about how he wishes he could get away from Emmett and Rosalie while they are together. The poor boy had to suffer all there thoughts during the night. I felt sorry for Edward, being nauseated by thoughts as the Rosalie and Emmett are being…intimate. Carlisle and I had been careful not to get close until Edward was out hunting, but Rosalie and Emmett could not control their physical relationship with each other very well.

I had wondered about Alice and Jasper's relationship at first. Their relationship was obviously not mainly physical like Emmett and Rosalie, nor was it parentally bound they way mine and Carlisle's is. I asked Edward about it when Alice and Jasper were out hunting alone near the beginning of the week. He had said that they had both saved each other and given each other hope. Their love for each other was extremely powerful, so much that they didn't feel the need to say it out loud all the time. Edward had explained to me that Alice and Jasper were very close mentally. Like one didn't exist without the other. I had asked, rather embarrassed if we would have a repeat of what we went through with Rosalie and Emmett, wanting to know if they were very intimate or not out of curiosity. Edward had laughed and said "Their not like Rosalie and Emmett, where physical love is a very dominant part of their relationship". He explained that they can be intimate but they don't _need_ intimacy the way Emmett and Rosalie, or even sometime Carlisle and I do.

Only Alice, Jasper and I were home alone. I had been outside in the far gardens around the back of the house, trying to give Alice and Jasper a bit of privacy, something they had not had much of since moving in. I was beginning to rain slightly and I didn't particularly want to get too wet, so I headed back for the house. I didn't often try to listen to what people were doing in the house, but I didn't want to interrupt anything so I tried to pick out any signs that they were…busy, not wanting to embarrass them. There was silence in the house.

Carrying some flowers I had picked from the garden, I walked into the house to find a vase. I noticed a small movement from the corner of my eye. Looking over subtly, I noticed Jasper lying on the floor of the living room. Alice was sitting on the stomach, which her feet on either side of his waist so it looked like she was squatting on his stomach. Jasper had a fat civil war book leaning against Alice's shins and she had a fashion magazine against her thighs. I could see them sneaking a glance at each other every few seconds, unable to keep their eyes away from each others faces. I didn't want to look like I was watching them so I walked into the living room and placed the flowers in the vase.

Alice was the first to notice my entrance "Esme!" she said happily "Those are so beautiful did you grow them yourself?" I smiled and nodded. Alice was always so cheerful. I went to sit on the couch, hoping I didn't bother them too much. Alice and Jasper had gone back to sneaking glances at each other and I pulled my architecture book from the coffee table as I settled down to read like them. As interesting as my book was, I kept on feeling the urge to look at Jasper and Alice. Although Edwards's explanation of their relationship had helped me understand a bit, I was still confused having only known then for a short time.

It was so different, watching their relationship. Emmett and Rosalie had a very physical and showy relationship; they liked everyone to know that they belong to each other and they had no problem with declaring their love for each other physically every few minutes.

Of course, I had known that not all vampire relationships were physical, after all, Carlisle and I were not all physical, though we were mainly bonded together spiritually by our compassion and love for our 'children'. Watching they way Alice and Jasper could barley take there eyes off each other for a second was fascinating. It was like they could take to each other through their eyes.

As I continued to read, occasionally looking up to see Alice and Jasper gazing at each other adorably, I thought about how much I already loved them. To me they were like another daughter and son. Even though I had only known them a short time, I loved them the way a mother loves her child.

This time when I gazed up, I saw Jasper sitting up, with Alice on his lap, her head resting against his chest. She was following the patterns of his scars along his arms. When she had first done this, I was kind of shocked. If there was one thing I knew about Jasper, he felt very self-conscious of his scars, always covering them up or shying away from any questions about them.

The other things I knew about Jasper, possibly the thing I was most sure about, is that he would do absolutely anything for Alice, and he would be wherever she wanted to be. Alice wanted to be here, with our family.

Hopefully this is where she and Jasper would stay, forever, and for the rest of eternity.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, and if you have a few seconds spare, please review or send me a message if you have ANY requests for another FanFiction i could do._


End file.
